


the pull to you

by aelins



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Oop, this is .... one of the most filthy things i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: A concept: They orbit each other, no matter how far or how near they are. In every version of reality, they were meant to be together.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	the pull to you

**Author's Note:**

> wink wonk

If Alina looked at him again, he was going to get suspicious. 

She looked at him, and met his fathomless gray eyes, he winked. 

Mal squeezes her hand as if to say, hello we’re at my boss’s birthday party please stop staring at other men. 

“Mrs. Oretsev,” she tried not to cringe, she’d been married all of six months and already felt like her married name was her darkest secret. “Mal has been telling me that you went back to work for NASA this past week?” It was one of Mal’s coworkers his name was…. Mikhael. 

“Oh yes, I’m the director,” Mal physically cringed away from her, as if her higher salary was a statement about how much he wanted her out of his life. 

“Alina, dear, care to dance?” Mal said, sweeping her away from his friend. 

“Of course,” She will not embarrass him in front of his coworkers… she will not embarrass him in front of his coworkers… she will not-

They danced for one and a half songs, and just as Alina thought she was going to throw up on his dress shoes from Mal’s horrendous dancing his boss came up to them and asked, “Malyen, mind if I cut in?” … Oh god, she’s going to be in so much trouble. 

Mal hands her over and she dazzles him with a perfect smirk. 

As soon as Mal is dancing with someone else Mr. Morozova begins talking and she can’t help but feel like the Saints are smiling down on them. 

“So you’re the director of NASA?” 

“Kind of,” she replies as he spins her, they’re making a small show, he’s an excellent dancer and even though she has two left feet he makes her look graceful. 

“Don’t make your accomplishments small, Mrs. Oretsev, you are a hawk, he is a lizard.” 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean?” He’s holding her so close and this is definitely not appropriate, Mal is going to kill her. 

“Mal is embezzling from the company to the tune of over three hundred thousand.” 

She steps back from him, forgetting herself, “No, he wouldn’t.” 

“He absolutely would.” 

“You’re going to ask me to do something I don’t want to.” She says, and she wonders if she really does want to do it? 

“I’m going to ask you to follow me and do exactly as I say.” 

She’s following him out of the ballroom, this strange enigmatic man that makes her blush. Saints, she knows exactly what he wants her to do.

Her hand goes to his, and they escape. 

Fifteen minutes has her in the foyer of an extremely nice home, although, it could do with some color. Everything is stainless steel or chrome and black.

He looks like a god, as he undoes his tie and says, “Hold out your hands.” 

She has no fucking clue what she is doing. Why would she let this man bind her hands? But something in her soul tells her to trust him and she holds out her hands while he knots the tie around them. 

“I saw you staring at me, and I have to say I’ve been looking at you all night too.” 

He pushes her down on her knees, her hands tied in front of her and she knows this getting out of hand in a hurry.

“If you let me have you tonight, I’ll forget about your husband’s transgressions, understood? I want you to choose a word that you can say, that’s not ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and will tell me that I need to stop what I’m doing.” 

Alina thought for a moment and then said, “How about… ‘pumpernickel’”

He grinned and said, “You can use that word anytime things are too much for you, and I will stop. I will never hurt you.”

She nods and he undoes his pants and pulls out his already hard dick. Well, this would make a nice change, Mal could barely get it up. She knows what he wants from her, and she’s more than willing to get some satisfaction for once in a damn while. 

He places the tip of his cock on her soft lips and she can already feel a pleasurable tingling in her core. She takes him into her mouth and wonders if he’s going to face fuck her… she’s pleasantly surprised when he does. 

His hips push in and out of her mouth and she breathes through her nose, she can’t help the moans that work form her throat. “Saints, Alina.” 

She meets his hips and he moans a string of profanities as her throat coaxes pleasure from his soul. They’re like lock and key and his cock fits perfectly down her throat and in her mouth. She’s getting progressively wetter and she can feel her thighs sticking together from the moisture. 

She’s desperate for a little bit of friction and tries to rub her thighs tighter together. 

“Ah, no, Alina, you don’t get pleasure unless I allow it.” 

She whimpers and swirls her tongue around the tip, and he growls and pulls away. 

Did she do something wrong? 

But he’s pulling her to her feet and rucking up the dress she’s wearing and pushing down her sweetheart neckline to have access to her breasts.

“I’m going to need to know your first name,” Alina says, “I’ll need a name to scream.” 

“Do not speak without permission,  _ solnishka _ .” 

This is way, way too hot for her, she’s desperate for him. She looks at him through her lashes, he’s easily a foot taller than her, and that just turns her on more. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” and he bends her over his kitchen table. 

There is no reason, whatsoever for him to eat her out, this is about him after all. But he does anyway, and she screams when his tongue touches her clit. She’s never felt the electric soul-shattering kind of pleasure that her friends talk about, but now she is and it’s making her feel like she would be content to stay like this forever. 

“Alina, you’re so wet.” 

She’s shaking under his touch, and he slips two fingers in her entrance and his hand is angled so he’s hitting something magnificent inside her. She knows she’s close and from all the noise they’re making it’s surprising someone hasn’t called the cops. 

“Oh Saints, I’m going to come!” 

He stops immediately and she feels like she’s going to throttle him, “Alina, you are not allowed to come without permission.” 

“You’re trying to kill me,” she whispers. 

“I’m trying to revive you.” And he slaps her ass hard and a filthy moan escapes her lips.

He re-ties her hands and she cannot help but think that getting into kinky sex with a man she doesn’t even know is bad idea. But he was so… she didn’t know the word. He was extremely attractive and she wanted him. When he finishes tying her hands he pushes her back down, so she’s bent over the table fully and enters her. They both gasp, and he sets a pace that would put porn stars to shame. He gives her no time to adjust, just fucks her until she’s screaming his last name. 

Then, just when she thinks she cannot hold onto her control over her nerves he slams into her and says, “Come for me, solnishka.” 

She feels like she’s flung herself into the sun, she is warm and she can feel him spilling inside her and she curses him again and again as they slowly stop moving.

He hasn’t pulled out, fuck he’s still hard. But she’s not had sex in a very long, long time and she reaches behind her and untangles them. 

“That was…” Mr. Morozova starts to say. 

“Hot?” She finishes for him

He grins at her and pulls down her skirt and puts himself away. It occurs to Alina that he hadn’t even gotten undressed. 

“You didn’t really think I’d let your husband get away with this, right?” 

She huffs a laugh and nods, remembering she’d done this for a reason. 

“You don’t care do you?” 

She bites her lips and looks up at him asking permission to speak he nods and she says, “Not in the slightest.” 

“Good, I want to do this again.” 

She nods and tries to make it look like she hadn’t just gotten properly fucked. 

“You should get back to the party.” 

“Should I?” She asks. 

He seems to be considering things. “I’ll have an agreement draw up tomorrow.” 

“What kind of agreement?” 

“The kind with limits and the days you’re expected to do things for me. Everything will be scheduled around work days.” 

“I’m  _ married _ .” 

“Are you? Do you really want to tolerate his behavior?” 

“How did you know -” 

“He’s only avoided your face, solnishka, and the concealer doesn’t work, the bruises are too fresh.” 

She inhales sharply. 

“He’s going to get fired first thing on Monday morning, that’ll give you time to pack over the weekend.” 

“You want me like… that?” 

He wraps her in his arms, “I want you in so many ways, Alina.” 

She sighs against his chest and when he asks if she doesn’t want to go back to the party if she wants to stay here, she simply nods. 


End file.
